The present invention relates to a palm-top calculator and name card case combination.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional palm-top name card case, which comprises a top cover shell 1', a bottom cover shell 2', and a calculator 3'. The top cover shell 1', bottom cover shell 2' and calculator 3' are pivoted together by a pivot. The calculator 3' can be turned about the pivot, and received within the top cover shell 1'. The bottom cover shell 2' defines a storage space 21' for keeping name cards (business cards). This design of palm-top name card case is still not satisfactory in function. Because there is no means to secure the calculator 3' and the bottom cover shell 2' positively together, storage name cards may fall out of the name card case when opening the name card case.